History Repeats Itself
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: The Roman Empire fell from the hands of his friend Germania. The Italian Empire fell from the hands of his friend Germany. Grandfather and grandson to grandfather and grandson. History will always repeat itself.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is another thing that I have been thinking about for a while. On whether or not Italy will ever try to rebuild the empire that his grandfather was.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

It had been a surprise when Italy had declared his conquest of the world. Such a surprise that no one had taken him seriously and when they had it had been too late. None of them were prepared.

And now year's later Italy was in the height of his empire that nearly ruled the world.

Nearly all the countries had fallen to him. The only ones that remained fighting were America and Russia who had become unlikely allies in order to fend off Italy.

However they were starting to weaken as well. Time has taken its toll on them.

"It won't be long before they fall." Italy once said to Germany. "My arms will still be open wide and accept them however."

Germany doesn't say anything; he simply nods in agreement with whatever Italy had said.

It is times like these that Germany is reminded of his grandfather, the man he has no personal memories of but was told about countless times from his brother.

Germania.

* * *

"_Oh I just love a good challenge!" Rome exclaimed throwing his hands into the air._

_Germania didn't say anything, he simply looked out the window._

_Rome turned and smiled at Germania. "How does it feel to be on top of the world next to me Germania?"_

_Germania didn't answer._

* * *

Germany didn't believe in Italy at first. He had only allied with Italy because of their friendship and his love for the other. He wished to be there when he believed that Italy would fail and need comfort.

Italy didn't fail.

He rose.

And of course he knew what Germany had been thinking.

"I forgive you Germany." he had once said. "No one really believed in me."

He smiled then. The smile looked closer to Russia's than to his own.

"Now no one doesn't not believe in me."

* * *

"_You know no one believed in me when we were younger?" Rome said one night._

"_Brittiana would laugh. Gaul would roll her eyes. Everyone else had their own ways of not believing in me. We were kids back then though."_

_Rome smiled thinly. "I wonder. Who's laughing now?"_

* * *

He hasn't seen his brother in years. The last time he had his brother had been tied up, beaten by Italy's secret police, bloodied, and yet he still held his head up high with a light in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

When he had heard that his brother had been taken captive, he was one of the more higher ups in the rebels, he had begged Italy to allow him to talk to him. He had almost gotten on his knees and pleaded when Italy finally let him.

When Prussia had seen his younger brother he laughed. He laughed at the Italian flag that was sewn onto his sleeves. He laughed at the way Germany fumbled over his German. His own language that he had not been nearly forbidden to speak and slowly started to forget.

He had blushed when Prussia had started to laugh at him and waited until his brother had stopped to regain his breath.

"Oh West!" he had said in high spirits, as if he wasn't a prisoner. "You make me laugh you know? Prostrating yourself to Italy like this. Oh man. I knew you could be whipped but this is an entirely new level of whipped even for you!"

He reached up to wipe the tears produced from his laughter with a shaking hand. He sighed and leaned back on his palms and smacking his lips together.

He coughed slightly then and had a sad look across his face. "Austria and Hungary are dead you know?"

One look at his brother's face told him all he needed to know.

"Yep. They are dead. So are a lot of the other countries as well. Wanna know how I'm still alive?"

Germany forced himself to nod.

"They gave me their land. Right after they merged again and renamed themselves the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Then they gave me their land and left with the small group of rebels." he choked then. His voice had been steadily weakening until he completely choked and forced the words out. "I found their bodies with the other dead rebels in a ditch. They were wearing their wedding rings on their fingers and they were holding hands. I buried them together."

Prussia, or rather now the Austro-Hungarian Lands, swallowed the rest of his chokes. "I'm a fighter who-used-to-be-West. I don't believe in empires and I don't believe in complete and total control of the world. There's no fun in that if we're all the same and under one rule. But most of all? I believe in freedom. And these people are not getting freedom."

"Br-brider."

"Bruder." Austro-Hungarian corrected.

"Bruder. I'm…"

"Don't bother." he interrupted. "I don't blame you, I kinda also understand why."

"And don't worry about me." he added. "I won't be here long. Count on it."

_

* * *

_

Scandinavia spat out a glob of blood onto the stone floor. She spat once more to make sure to get all the blood out.

_She glared at her brother Germania who stood there silently watching her._

"_So," she sneered. "You would gladly put yourself as Rome's little and favorite whore huh? Spineless Germania. The little slut."_

_She threw her head back and aimed towards where she knew Rome would be sitting and waiting for Germania's return._

"_You'll fall Rome!" she cried out gleefully, her eyes sparkling in delight. "Oh how you will fall! I await that day Roman Empire! I await that day with glee and happiness! You. Will. Fall!"_

* * *

"Switzerland and Lichtenstein have actually broken their neutrality and have sided with America and Russia." Italy said one day. "China has joined them as well."

Lichtenstein. Switzerland. America. China. Russia. Japan. North Korea. South Korea. Spain. England. France. Vietnam. Thailand. Tibet. Canada.

He hadn't seen any of them in years. He occasionally sees either America or Russia or China on the battlefield but besides those mere moments where they are fighting for their lives nothing else.

When Italy had invaded Egypt and Greece they had been met with a fierce opposition. Both of them had remembered their mothers falling from the hands of Rome and they refused to follow in those footsteps.

First their mothers had joined Rome.

And when he had fallen they had fallen with him, leaving behind their sons in their place.

Ludwig remembered the fierce look in both of their eyes. Egypt had held his gun in his hands ready to defend his mother's lands to his last breath. Greece held his cross in front of him, his choice of a weapon.

"I refuse to fall!" he had screamed as he fought back.

He remembered seeing Greece fall to the ground because of the wounds as Italy came closer to him. The anger, the pride, and the stubbornness in his eyes didn't fade as Italy came forward.

Italy had almost delivered a fatal blow when Turkey had come and attacked him.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for kid?" he had yelled at Greece. "Get up and run!"

He threw a surprised and suspicious look at Turkey before running off with his people.

"I'm surprised Turkey." Italy said. "I thought you hated him."

"I do." he had said preparing to fight. "But I also have to protect my son."

That was the last day Ludwig had seen Turkey. He didn't know if the other was dead or alive.

He didn't know who was dead or alive anymore.

And most of all he didn't know who he wanted to win anymore.

* * *

He had his own children now. Two children. Twins. A boy and a girl.

He told Italy he didn't know who they were personifications of. The only lie he could bring himself to tell the other. The truth was that he knew.

The girl was West Germany and the boy was East Germany.

They were not only his children but his heirs and some day replacements.

He didn't know when that day would come. He hoped it wouldn't be soon.

And he hoped he wouldn't have to leave them in this mess of a world that Italy had created.

* * *

'_This wasn't right.' _Germany thought to himself.

'_This isn't right.'_

The world was not meant to be put into this position. The way things were, that's the way it was supposed to be. After so many years of war and fighting the world had finally come into the place it was meant to be only for one country to take that balance and destroy it.

Germany knew first hand not to try to disturb the balance of the world. He himself had done that during WWII. He had finally paid off his sins and this happened.

This happened during history before. Where one Empire had risen and nearly taken the entire world. Twice actually however the only one he thought about was the first one.

The Roman Empire.

It had risen and nearly controlled the world. And it had been brought down by the hands of one man.

Germania.

He had killed the personification of the Roman Empire. When the personification of was so close to the land, the government, and the country when he or she died the country fell as well.

There was one thing certain about empires.

Empires. Always. Fell.

_

* * *

_

There was the sound of a sword entering a body. The familiar blood splattered against the ground and the armor of both people.

_Ludwig let out a small gasp as he watched his grandfather run his sword into the Roman Empire. Gilbert held him close to his own body and his hand over Ludwig's mouth._

_Their grandfather leans down to Rome and whispers something that neither one of them can hear, however Ludwig read the words on the others lips._

"_Let the world return to how it should be Rome."_

* * *

Germany jolted awake in the bed.

Next to him Italy slept on oblivious.

He rubbed the sweat off his face. The dream. It was a memory had had longed forgotten.

"_Let the world return to how it should be Rome."_

No. Not Rome.

Italy.

Let the world return to how it should be Italy.

He knew what needed to be done.

* * *

Is this how his grandfather had felt all those years ago he wondered.

Were his emotions and feelings towards the Roman Empire the same as his feelings were towards the Italian Empire, as he now called himself?

Had he allowed himself to be blinded by love and with that he ignored all reason and truth and allowed Rome to do as he wished and continued to guard him and protect him simply because of love like Germany had been doing?

They had both been prisoners of their love and allowed the ones they had loved to do as they wish regardless of the consequences.

Germany took a deep breath. It had been a hassle to gain Italy's permission to allow him to return to his land and to his house.

To where his weapons were.

It didn't feel right to use a gun. He pondered that thought as he examined his more older weapons.

His hand finally stopped on one. It was as long as his arm and on the metal and the sheath was engraved with an ancient language that no one remembered any more. The metal was kept as clean and as sharp as the last day it was used.

The day Germania brought down the Roman Empire.

Grandfather and grandson, grandfather and grandson. The same sword seemed fitting.

* * *

First things first, getting his children out of here.

He enlisted the help of his brother. Another secret that he had been able to keep from Italy, he had been in touch with his brother since he had escaped Italy's clutches.

Austro-Hungarian had bee more than happy to help get his niece and nephew out of harms way, the fact that it would help bring an end to this war was an added bonus.

"You'll come and get us soon right papa?" his son asked while his daughter looked at him nearly in tears.

Germany smiled and hugged the both of them tightly. "Don't worry." he murmured. "I will come and get you as soon as I can. Until then enjoy the time with your Uncle Gilbert."

He watched as his brother took his children and turned back to the house where Italy was.

It was somewhat ironic he realized as he walked through the dark house. He knew Italy would be on the balcony as he enjoyed to be on nights like these.

It was ironic; he himself had brought the world to a brink that Italy had now created. And now he had nearly appointed himself as the one to bring balance and rightfulness into this world.

He felt for the metal of the handle reassuringly. This was the right thing to do.

He needed to be as strong as his grandfather was, he regretted for a silly moment that he didn't grow his hair as long as his grandfathers.

He walked to where Italy, unaware, was leaning against the banister and simply staring at the night sky.

He didn't turn his head as Germany came forward.

"I think I'm starting to get tired of all this war." Italy said.

Germany didn't say anything.

"Maybe its time to drop one of those bombs America and Russia love so much." Italy smirked. "I'm sure that'll end the war right."

It was dishonorable to stab someone in the back, a cowardly thing.

"Italy." Germany said softly.

Italy turned around and faced Germany.

Germany brought the sword forward.

* * *

The war was finally over. Germany himself had seen to ending it and freeing all the trapped countries.

Every country regained its independence. Things were going to the same way before the war.

Germany stared at the sword that he had used. He hadn't cleaned the blood off since that night. He had burned his clothes that he had worn, he couldn't bring himself to wash the blood off and wear them again.

He finally dipped a cloth in a special oil and started to clean the metal. The blood stains finally were lifted off and the sword was restored to its previous ways.

The sword was clean from blood.

His hands however were stained in them and he couldn't get them clean.

* * *

Germany carefully walked over the remaining wreckage. China had been rebuilt and he was now working on his siblings countries as well.

He walked to Chinas house and after taking a deep breath he knocked on it.

Yao opened the door and his eyes raised his eyebrows.

"Germany. I didn't think I would see you." he said.

Germany nodded. "I know it a bit of a surprise; I just want to see how everyone is doing."

China was silent for a moment before opening the door wider and saying "Come in."

He entered the house, and remembering his manners in these countries he took his shoes off at the door.

"You're dying." China said.

Germany looked up in surprise. "You can tell?"

"I've seen many countries fall. They all had that look in their eyes and the paleness in their skin some time before they die. I'm guessing your time is soon."

Germany shrugged. He was no longer afraid of dying.

"Am I correct in assuming that you have an heir?"

Germany smiled as he thought of his children. "Two. A boy and a girl. One is West Germany and the other is East Germany."

China nodded. "Quite similar to you and your brother before this World War III happened."

"Have you talked to Japan or any of your other siblings?" Germany asked.

China nodded. "In a way."

He led Germany to a different room. He opened the door and said "Be quiet and look."

Germany looked into the room and felt his eyes widen.

There on the floor taking a nap was the Asian country personification.

However they were children once more.

"The land is still there." China said. "The land is still named after them. The old personifications are dead and the land will always create new ones. Them."

He led Germany out once more. "I will raise them once more and this time I won't make the same mistakes that I did before. This time I am ready."

He smiled then at Germany. "It's weird. I survived the Roman Empire, World Wars, Depressions, countless other things and now the Italian Empire. Sometimes it seems as if my time will never come."

"Oh well." he added. "I don't mind living forever as long as I'm still needed."

"Aru." he added almost as an afterthought.

* * *

Germany walked onto American lands and looked around uncertain.

He glanced once more at the sheet of paper in his hands before hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey. Didn't think you'll actually come."

Looking up he saw a tired looking America.

He nodded in greeting. "How is the rebuilding?"

America shrugged. "As good as it could be. We need to rebuild nearly everything though so it'll take some time."

They walked in silence.

"I heard you sent troops to England." Germany said.

America nodded. "I'm helping rebuild England. Canada is helping with France."

"China has the Asian personifications in his house. They were reborn again." Germany said.

America nodded. "The older ones now are all doing that. I'm taking care of England. He was also reborn as a kid. And Canada has France who was reborn. Russia hasn't said anything about that so I don't know what he's doing."

America looked at Germany suddenly. "Let's rebuild the entire world."

* * *

Greece glanced at the land that bordered with his. Turkeys land.

He hadn't seen the other man since he had saved him on the battlefield.

He sneered to himself he didn't care about the other man. It was just that he owed the man his life.

Making up his mind he crossed the border quickly and started to walk around the ruins.

Buildings laid in ruin, pieces of metal were everywhere. He saw the people look at him suspiciously but turning away when they saw the Grecian flag on his sleeve.

There was no sign of Turkey any where.

He petted the kitten that had popped out of his pocket at the moment with his fingers gently in thought.

Suddenly a sound snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned towards the source and his eyes widened.

There was a child there. And from the feel of it the child was a personification.

"Cyrus?" he murmured before remembering he himself had buried the child.

The boy looked up at him in slight fear and when their eyes connected realization came to him.

This was the new personification of Turkey. Sadiqs reincarnation.

"Oh hell no." Greece said turning away fully intended to go back to his own home.

_A man in a mask looked at him._

"_You okay kid?" he asked in a rough voice._

_Greece felt his entire body shake. The man kneeled in front of him and looked him over._

"_So you're her son." he murmured._

_Suddenly the man picked him up in his arms._

"_I'll take care of ya kid from now on. I owe that much to her." he said._

Greece stopped. He turned his head back to the kid.

The boy looked back at him confused.

"Even as a kid you find ways of making my life difficult." Greece groaned.

He then took the few steps forward and picked up the kid who started to squirm in his grip.

"Let me go!" he cried.

Greece groaned. "Calm down. I'm going to take care of you from now on."

* * *

The first World Conference or at least the remaining few grown up countries and their new siblings and the ones they were taking care of attended.

Germany glanced around the room. "I think everyone should take their seats." he said wearily. His entire body had been hurting for days. He knew today was the day.

The elder siblings were coaxing their younger ones in their seats for a few minutes.

"I don't think you can start the meeting yet." a familiar voice said. "Not all the countries are here."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

There stood Romano with his one of his arms was against his hip.

In the other he carried a child. A child who looked a lot like Spain.

"What the hell are you guys looking at me like that for?" he demanded.

"Romano? You're alive?" Austro-Hungarian demanded.

Romano snorted. "Obliviously. Or did you guys become blind from the war?"

Germany's eyes went to the child in Romano's arms. "And is that…Spain?"

Romano lifted the boy slightly in his arm. "Yeah. Found the kid on Spain's land."

He placed the kid on a chair next to the other smaller countries. He leaned down and quickly whispered something in the kid's ear.

Spain nodded and smiled.

Romano glanced at the others. "Now I think we can begin."

* * *

Germany took a deep breath. It was starting to get harder to breathe.

He looked around the room. Romano and the New Spain were sitting together with Spain on Romano's lap. Both of them were smiling.

"_You don't have to worry about something like this happening from my side again." Romano had said. "I'm the entire Italy now, Veneziano wont come back. And I have no desire to do something like that."_

America and the New England were in their own corner. England had attached himself to America's shirt possessively and kept throwing looks towards Russia's direction who simply smiled back at the child.

Canada and France were quietly drawing a picture.

China and his siblings were all simply sipping tea in another corner and letting the others to themselves. Except Japan.

Japan and Turkey were fighting over Greece's lap about who would be with Greece the most. Greece himself was doing nothing to stop the fight, if anything he looked amused at their actions.

His own son and daughter were fast asleep on his lap. After not seeing him for quite a few months they had immediately jumped onto him and wouldn't let him go.

His little girl, West Germany, who took entirely after him. His little boy, East Germany, who took entirely like his Austro-Hungarian.

And unfortunately it was time to go. He didn't want his children to see him die.

He caught Gilbert's eyes. Gilbert ended his conversation with Lithuania and walked over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Promise me that you'll raise them right." Germany said.

Austro-Hungarian blinked in surprise. He kept his face passive as he nodded.

"You know I will." he said.

"Thank you bruder."

He gently eased the children off his lap. He looked at Austro-Hungarian again.

"Raise them…like you raised me. Because you did a good job bruder." he said.

"I know I did. I'm fucking awesome." there was no sign of his usual smugness.

Austro-Hungarian walked him to the door.

"Hey do me a favor kay? Say hi to our grandfather for me." he said. "And Fritz! Make sure you give him my love."

Ludwig smiled. "I will."

The two embraced for a moment before Ludwig left the building and into the night.

He walked until he felt the place was right. It was surrounded by trees and there was no sign of contamination in the air from the cars or anything else.

He took a deep breathe. The world was starting to put itself right. Everyone else who remained from the old world would make sure the world was rebuilt right.

He had to leave his children behind; the thought alone brought his heart into his throat with worry.

"You don't need to worry about the children, Gilbert will raise them fine."

Ludwig started at hearing the voice; he whirled around towards the source.

There in front of him stood himself. No. He didn't have long hair and he didn't wear armor.

This was his grandfather, Germania.

"You did the right thing my grandson." he said.

Ludwig nodded.

Germania held his hand out towards his grandson. "Come, its time to go."

Ludwig took his hand.

There was a familiar sound of piano music, Mozart he believed. The smell of Hungarian sweets filled the air. He could almost feel Italy, the old Italy not the one who had become crazy with desire to control the world, waiting for him.

**I feel like the ending is rather weak.**

**Incase you couldn't tell, Italy was back to normal. His pasta loving, war running away from, weak and cowardly little self. The one Germany really loved.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
